An Alien with a Hunter's Knife
by alexb73
Summary: The Winchester siblings, Sam, Dean and Alex are sent a case from a person in London. They are to hunt and kill a strange man known as the Doctor. Little does Alex know that the Doctor isn't just part of another case. He takes her by the hand as they explore the Universe. Now she is stuck between telling Dean and Sam that she loves an alien, or leaving the Doctor forever.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Doctor Who**_

* * *

I sat on one of the beds, waiting for Dean to get back to the motel room with the food. He usually doesn't take this long to do anything, unless he found a reason to stay at the restaurant. I rolled my eyes as I thought of Dean hitting on some waitress at some fast food place. "What the hell is taking him so long? I'm freaking hungry!" I expressed to Sam who sat at the table, laptop in front of him. "You know him; he is probably hitting on some hussy." I shook my head as I sat down across the table from Sam. "I'm hungry, he needs to hurry up." I stated, getting more and more irritated as the minutes ticked by. "Calm down, besides, we may have a job. Come look at this."

I pushed myself out of the chair and joined Sam, gazing over his shoulder at the computer. "A contact of Bobby just sent this to him. He thinks that we can help. This video was taken in London." He said, opening a link to the video. It popped out and started to play. It was a video of aliens coming to the Earth. People ran around screaming, the 'spaceship' collided with Big Ben. More people screamed. The camera moved. It trained on one person. A rather tall man, skinny as a toothpick, with crazy hair. It looked as if he did not own a hairbrush.

I didn't know what to expect next when the video cut out. From handheld, the camera changed to what seemed to one mounted on a wall. The tall man ran through corridors with someone following him. Someone much shorter, a blonde. He took her hand as they ran through the halls of a building. I still didn't understand what was going on. What did this man have to do with an 'alien' invasion?

We continued to watch the video. It shifted again. This time, to a different period. This was no longer inside a building, but the tall man and blonde woman were still running together, holding hands. I continued to watch, still confused. The video cut out again. This time trained on a big blue box. The tall man and blonde strolled up to the box like it's an everyday thing. The tall man opened the door to the blue box for the blonde; she disappeared into the box, than was joined by the tall man.

I glanced at Sam. He looked just as confused at me. Within a mere minute the box became invisible and disappeared from the cameras view. "Where did it go?" Sam glanced at me, secretly telling me that it was a stupid question to ask. There wasn't much more to the video, just more of the two running down the hall together. However, along with the video were many pictures and different pieces of information about this character. The blonde girl was not the 'clients' main attraction; the tall man was.

Sam opened up the other files. The screen loaded with pictures and documents of this man. Through skimming a few, both Sam and I found out a lot. Most people call this man the Doctor, and he is not really known as anything else. He most often has 'companions', a person to 'travel' with. According to the papers that were e-mailed, the Doctor is an alien that travels around in an old Police Box. "You can't believe this, can you?" I questioned him as he continued to search through the documents.

He didn't say anything. He didn't need to. We both thought that this person was crazy; Sam had his phone out, dialing Bobby's number. "Bobby, where did you get this e-mail from? It is nothing but crazy." I listened closely; Sam put it on speaker. "Tell me about it. I can't believe that it either. It has to be worth looking into. Where ever this 'Doctor' guy goes, he seems to leave a path of destruction in his path." Sam pinched the bridge of his nose. I reached over, taking the phone from him.

"First of, how are we to track him if he's an alien? How are we going to get to London? Dean hates flying. And if this is some creature we have never heard of, how do we kill it?"

"Hold your horses, young lady. One problem at a time, okay?" I passed the phone back over to Sam as I looked out the window. Where was Dean with the food? Behind me, Sam and Bobby continued to talk; I tuned them out. I gazed out the window, trying to get my mind of my most recent 'fling'. Although I wouldn't call it a fling, Bobby, Sam and Dean all think that I fell into the relationship too fast. Which, I don't really understand how they can say that when Dean is literally chasing after most woman. I smiled slightly at the thought of Dean getting rejected by another waitress.

I remember one time we went out for a late dinner. Dean tried to flirt with the waitress but continued to get shot down. It wasn't until about half way through dinner that she stated Dean was not her type. When she came back with dessert, she left her number on a napkin for me. I laughed out loud once I realized; Sam did too. Dean just sulked the rest of the night. I chuckled as I remembered this fond little memory. In the distance, the purr of the Impala could be heard.

I smiled even wider once I realized Dean was close. I haven't eaten all day and I was starving! Dean finally walked into the motel room, bags of food in hand. I could not wait for him. I grabbed the bags out of his hand, and placed them on the table. I started to search through the bags, looking for my food. "Well, nice to see you too," he said as he walked over to the table, searching through the other bags. "Shut up!" I shot at him once I got my food. I sat down on the bed and started to chow down.

"What's up, Sammy?" Dean asked as he sat down across the table. "Nothing really, work." He said as he slid his laptop around the food and over to Dean. "This may or may not be our next job. I guess this guy is an alien," he put air quotes around alien, "some guy in London sent Bobby this e-mail, who then sent it to us. He thinks that it could be something in our field." I took another big bite of the burger. "If you ask me, I think it is just some crazy person trying to find a reason for all this crazy shit happening in London. Plus, that doctor guy is pretty hot."

Both of the boys looked at me, "what is wrong with you?" I shrugged as I stood up from the bed. "You are my brothers," I said smiling, as I placed a sloppy kiss on Sam's cheek. He made a discussing noise as he wiped it off. Dean just smiled at his younger brother's discomfort. "So, who is gonna go to London?" I asked as I pulled a beer out of the fridge. I spun one of the kitchen chairs around, straddling it as I opened the beer. "Well, I don't think that this guy would enjoy having a male 'companion'." I looked up at the boys.

"You cannot be serious." I groaned. "We can get you a flight out tomorrow."

"Besides, a pretty face like you, how could he resist?" Dean finished; I glared at him. Not that I didn't want to go and hang out with a very handsome tall man, but I don't know who I am up against and what he is capable of. "Just get me the ticket. And, I am going to need money." I stated as I finished my burger. "Oh, and I am going to need location." I said as I walked into the bathroom. Before any plans were put in place, I needed to take a shower.

With the water hot, I stepped in. I let the water run over my body as my mind raced. I thought about his mysterious tall man who I will have to hunt down in a day or so. I tried to think about how this whole thing would play out, but I continued to come up empty. Hopefully, Sam is sitting outside at the table right now, doing research on this 'Doctor'. The more I know about him, the more I will be able to understand how to handle the situations. I gave up on trying to figure this out and stepped out of the shower. I quickly dried off and got dressed.

I stepped out of the bathroom, wrapping my hair in my towel. "What do we have on the good doctor?" I asked as I leaned over to glance at the screen. "Nothing really, but I have your plane ticket." I nodded as I straightened up. "What time is the flight?" I asked as I went to grab my bag from underneath my bed. I started to place some dirty clothing into the beat up bag. "Tomorrow at eight." I glanced at Dean, "I'm gonna need a ride," he just nodded.

I finished throwing a few extra things into the bag that I would not need the next morning than placed it back underneath the bed for tomorrow. "If there is nothing else to do for the night, I am gonna go to bed." I stated as I towel dried my hair the best I could and crawled into bed. "Keep it down you two," I smiled slightly as I threw the blanket over me, drifting to sleep.

* * *

**_I promise that the Doctor will be in the next chapter! Please rate and review!_**


	2. The Doctor and his TARDIS

**_The Doctor is in!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Doctor Who._**

* * *

"Al, Al, come on Al, get up," Dean's voice whispered as he gently shook me. I groaned slightly, and rolled over. "Alex, if you do not get up right now, I am going to pour water over you," he said, a little more forceful. I turned back over, propping myself on my elbows. "Just give me a minute to wake up, would you?" I snapped back at him. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Sam sat at the table, the light of his laptop shinning off his face. "Sammy, you didn't have to get up for me," I sighed as I pealed myself out of the bed. One corner of his mouth lifted a little. I grabbed a few articles of clothing and ventured into the bathroom. I changed quickly and headed back out.

Sitting at the table, Sam held up a cup of coffee. I thanked him and took it. Sam is always taking good care of me with stuff like that. I put my night clothing into my bag and placed it by the door. Dean and I would need to leave soon if I were to make that flight. "Give me a hug!" I demanded to Sam before leaving; he smirked. Even though he towered over me, he was still my little brother. He leaned down and wrapped his arms around me. I gripped him tight. "I love you Sam," I said as I gently punched him in the back. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I love you, too." I gently kissed him on the cheek before leaving with my coffee, my bag, and Dean.

It was about an hour to the airport. I wanted to take a little cat nap, but I figured Dean would want to lecture me about being in London by myself. We listened to music during the beginning, but during the second half, Dean lectured. He told me different information about where to get money, and who to contact once I got there. He continued to tell me that he had e-mailed the contact about coordinates to the last known place of the blue box, which were pretty accurate.

As long as I was there before he left again, all would end well. Dean helped me pull my bag into the airport, even though I really didn't need help. Right before we had to go through security, he placed my bag on the floor. Words did not need to be exchanged between Dean and I. We have been together long enough to know. I smiled a little, placing my hand against his prickly cheek. He gazed at me for a moment, waiting for a reaction of some sort. "You should really shave," I chuckled a little bit; he smiled.

"You know…" he trailed off. "Yeah, Honey, I know."

"Now, get out of here, before you miss your flight."

"You really shouldn't tell you _older_ sister what to do!" I shot at him.

"Older by what? An hour?" He questioned, smiling.

"Actually, older by twenty-three minutes," I pointed out to him; he just rolled his eyes. I picked up my bag and threw it over my shoulder. "I love you, Dean!" I shouted before actually entering the security part. "Love you, too," he didn't shout, nor did he have to. It was more of a volume during a normal conversation, but I knew that he does. I went through security and was boarded on my place in around forty-five minutes. I wasn't sure how long the flight would take, but during that time I could take a much needed nap.

A flight attendant came around and started to wake people up, me being one of them. She told me that they were only about thirty minutes left before landing. Before leaving, Dean had told me that our 'contact' would be waiting just outside of the airport to give me more information, money and such. I watched out the window as we landed in London. I was still tired and really didn't want to be awake. We arrived in London around five that night. I grabbed my bag and headed out of the airport. Many cars were parked outside; I wasn't sure which one to go towards.

A man parked towards the front of the line left his car and came in my direction. "Winchester?" he questioned as he got a little closer, I nodded. "This is an envelope full of information that you will need to help track him. The coordinates are in there as well. Here is a credit card, there is enough on there for motel rooms for a month. This card here is for food." He handed me two different colored cards. "There is enough for two people for almost two months. Don't go too crazy with that. If you luck out, there is also a pamphlet on the different sites. My number is in there, and if you need anything you can contact me." I nodded and thanked him as he walked back to his car.

He gave me directions to a cheap motel not too far away, but the coordinates of the blue box were closer. Using a small GPS, I typed in the coordinates and started on my adventure to find the Doctor and the blue box. I passed a few shops and debated on getting some food. I finally gave up once my stomach grumbled. At first I wasn't really sure what I ordered, with London English being a little different from U.S. English. I sat at one of the tables and started flipping through some of the different information that I would need to keep in mind. After eating my food, I walked out and started on my mission to find the blue box.

While on my way, I got a text from Sam asking if everything was okay. I texted him back, telling him that everything was okay, and there is no need to worry. By the map, I was no more than a few yards away from where the blue box was supposed to be. I ducked along the side of a nearby building and peaked around. Standing not too far away from the back of the building stood the giant blue box. I took a deep breath before walking towards the giant blue box. I circled the box a few times, sizing it up and trying to figure out how two grown people were able to fit into this box.

I tugged at the door, it didn't budge. I stopped for a moment, thinking. My phone buzzed in my pocket. I flipped it open and read 'side pocket', it was from Dean. I smiled but sent him a mental glare. I reached into the side pocket of the bag and found the lock pick kit. I smiled as I thought of Dean and Sam placing it in the side pocket in the middle of the night. I pulled out the tools and placed them in the blue box key hole. I had to fight with it for a few minutes before it unlocked. It clicked and a smile grew across my face.

I packed the kit back up and placed it back in my bag. I took a deep breath before pushing the door open and entering the blue box. It was unbelievable! The inside of this was so much larger than the outside! It seemed impossible how something like this could fit in such a small box. A large round cylinder stood in the middle of the room, it stretched all the way to the ceiling. Around the cylinder were all sorts of controls, dials, buttons, and switches. I placed my bag on the ground and walked around the little platform around the controls. I ran my hand over some of them, careful not to throw any switches.

I gazed around the room, trying to see if this was the only room. To my amazement, it was not. I debated on going deeper into the box, but thought better of it. I would need to leave and meet this Doctor a more casual way. I picked up my bag and was about to leave when the door was pushed open. I froze, not really sure what to do. The man that had entered greatly resembled the man I saw on the video and in the pictures. I wondered where his companion was.

"Who are you?" He questioned as he walked toward me, he had a nice English accent. "Sir, you have to excuse me, but I was just wondering around when I saw this blue box. Not really thinking anything of it, I unlocked the door and came inside. I honestly did not know that this would be like this on the inside. You see, I have no place to stay and really just needed a place to stay for the night." I continued to talk, explaining to this man why I was in his blue box. "The TARDIS," he said, cutting me off at one point. "Excuse me?"

"TARDIS, she is called the TARDIS. That's her name. Time and relative dimensions in space," he stated rather calmly as he came closer to me. I couldn't help but to back up a foot or two. "The TARDIS?" I questioned him, he nodded. "If I may, do you know that this is larger on the inside?" A small smile crept across his face. "Now, um, I will no longer bug you," I more than anything suggested. I picked up my bag and headed for the door. "If you need a place to stay, there is more than plenty of room for you to stay here. As long as you don't mind going on a little adventure?" I stopped in front of him.

"What kind of adventure?"

"One full of fun, excitement, new worlds, time traveling," he smiled again, dragging out the words time traveling. "Time traveling?" I asked taking another step closer to him. "Time traveling," he echoed, his smile growing wider.

"I will have to see this 'time traveling' and 'new worlds' for myself." I stated as I walked back over to the controls by the large blue cylinder in the middle of the room. I placed my bag down on the ground next to it. The man walked over, but stopped by me. "I'm the Doctor, by the way," he said, smiling down at me, holding out his hand. I took it rather firmly, "Alex," I returned his smile.

"Well, Alex, if I were you, I would hold on to something." I stared at him with a questioning look. He ran around the console pushing buttons and flipping switches. I just stood and watched in amazement. He glanced at me than nodded. I leaned against a post nearby and held on to it. He smiled as he pushed one last button and the whole TARDIS shook. I almost fell over; the Doctor had a hard time keeping his balance as well. The TARDIS stopped; I glanced over at the Doctor. "Where are we?" I questioned him as he walked closer and I straightened up.

"Why don't you go and find out?" I gave him a sideways glance before slowly walking over to the door. I really wasn't sure what to expect, and I didn't know what I would do. The Doctor stood behind me, waiting for me to leave the protection of the TARDIS. I took a breath before pushing the door open. Beyond the door it was snowing. The world around was covered in a light blanket of snow. I quickly shut the door. I whipped around to look at the Doctor.

"Where are we?" He made a face. The next two words gave me the creeps. "Not sure." He shrugged slightly, raising his eyebrows. "And you're okay with that?"

"It's more fun that way," he smiled widely at me, raising his eyebrows; I chuckled. "Care to join?" He asked as he walked over to the door and pushed it open. "We aren't going to get into any trouble or something, are we?"

"Oh, I hope so," he smiled again as he walked out the TARDIS doors; I bit my lip. _This man is insane! I kinda like him._ I thought to myself, chuckling and following him out. "Doctor, where are we going?" I called after him, jogging to catch up with him. He did not answer once I got closer. He just stood there, looking out at something. I followed his gaze out and noticed we were standing on a cliff. Out beyond the cliff was water. The water moved slowly, devouring the snow as it landed on the waves.

"So, what exactly are you?" I questioned, turning slightly towards him. "I'm a Time Lord, from the planet Gallifrey. I can travel through space and time." He smiled slightly at me, looking out of the corner of his eye. I couldn't help but return the smile. "A Time Lord," I repeated, gazing out at the water. "So you're like, an alien?" I asked, turning towards him; he just nodded. "I thought aliens weren't real." I stated, dumbly. He smiled and chuckled a little. "Do you not watch the news?"

"Well, I'm not exactly from London, and I am usually busy," I nodded slightly, remembering back to the time when Sam, Dean and I were hunting a werewolf. "Well, aliens do exist," he said rather matter-oh-fact way. I shook my head, not really able to wrap my head around the fact that aliens were real. My whole entire life I thought that I knew everything about there was to know about the supernatural. Boy, did I have a story to tell the boys when I got back home.

"So, are you like the aliens from Independence Day, or like Marvin the Martian?" He looked at me as if I had three heads. "You watch way too much TV," he stated, shaking his head. "We are nothing like that. We just go from place to place, sometimes, we help them. We usually don't do any harm."

"Whatever you say, Marvin," I replied, trying to hide the smile that crept across my face. "Really? Wasn't he green?"

"What does being green have to do with anything? Both you and Marvin are from space."

"Yeah, but I'm not from Mars," he announced, turning toward me and bending back slightly.

"Well, I can't call you the Doctor all the time, Marvin." He gave me this look that said 'please stop calling me that', just without the pleading. I smiled at him, slightly raising my eyebrows. "So, why here?"

"I didn't want to get into too much trouble on our first date," he laughed lightly, wiggling his eyebrows. "Some first date. It's cold out here." I crossed my arms, trying to curl into myself to keep warm. "We should probably get going anyway," he turned away from the cliff and started walking back to the TARDIS. "Why should we be getting out of here?" I called, following in his tracks.

"Well, when the sun goes down, it is impossible to live. The temperature gets so cold that anything out when the sun sets freezes instantly. We do not want to be here when that happens." He stood by the TARDIS, and opened the door for me. I glanced over at my shoulder at the setting sun, and back at the Doctor. We locked eyes and I realized how truly handsome he was. His beautiful brown eyes that seemed to go on and on, his dreamy half smile that could bright up anyone's day, his tallness, how slim he was and how well his suit fit him. I had to shake my head out of the trance that were the Doctor's eyes.

I pushed pass him and went inside. He then passed me and started to push button after button. I held onto the back of one of the seats that were around the console, for fear of falling. The TARDIS shook, taking off from whatever planet we were on, and landed. Without asking, I went over to the door and peered out. I noticed that we were in the same place we had been before we left. I sighed, a little upset that we were back on Earth. I would really have to tell Dean and Sam about who the Doctor really is. A part of me didn't want to go back and adventure with the Doctor, while the other part wanted to go home and see the boys who were probably lost without me.

"Your family will probably miss you," the Doctor said as he snuck up behind me. My mind wondered back to the plan Dean, Sam and I had set in place. To help me get closer to the Doctor I had to lie about not having a family. "I don't have a family," I told him, gazing out into the field behind the building by the TARDIS. "Well than, what do you say going on a little adventure?" I glanced over at him, a large smile across his face. I couldn't help but return it.

* * *

_**I will try my best to get the next chapter up soon. The next one is going to take place during Tooth and Claw in season 2 of Doctor Who. I promised myself I would never write a chapter like that, but it is just too perfect.**_

_**Please review!**_


End file.
